Dream
by JisunKim
Summary: Terkadang mimpi itu bukan hanya sebuah bunga tidur, kadang mimpi itu ingin menyampaikan sesuatu kepada kita jadi jangan menyepelekan sebuah mimpi./ Dream/ "kutukan yang didapatkan seokjin ternyata selalu membuat Namjoon bermimpi buruk tiap malam hingga akhirnya mereka kembali bertemu. Namjin funfiction/ Kim Namjoon x Kim seokjin/ Gs for seokjin


1s

Kim Nam Joon

Kim Seok Jin

All BTS member

.

.

.

Kingdom Fantasy

 _Seorang namja dengan postur tubuh tinggi, tengah berkeliling mengagumi pemandangan didalam hutan di malam hari._

" _Hutan dimalam hari lebih menarik dan penuh mistery dari pada disiang hari..." gumam namja tersebut. Ia mengerakkan kedua tangannya untuk mengusap kedua lengannya untuk mencari kehangatan_

" _... Dan lebih dingin" smbungnya lalu mulai berjalan lebih dalam lagi menuju hutan terdalam. Di tengah perjalanannya, namja tersebut melihat sebuah cahaya yang sangat terang dan menyilaukan penglihatannya, dia mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk menutupi matanya yang terasa silau dan tidak sangup menahan cahaya itu untuk masuk ke indra penglihatannya. Dia menurunkan tangannya saat dia merasakan bahwa cahaya itu mulai menjauh._

" _Apa itu?" gumamnya lalu mulai mengejar cahaya itu dengan sangat berhati-hati. Saat sudah mulai dekat dengan cahaya tersebut dia dapat melihat dengan jelas seekor Kuda pegasus putih dengan sayapnya yang indah dengan tanduk dan rambutnya yang menawan. Jika diperhatikan baik-baik pegasus tersebut menggunakan semacam mahkota dikepalanya. Sesaat Namja tersebut terpesona akan kecantikan pegasus tersebut._

 _Hingga dia terkejut saat cahaya yang menyilaukan itu kembali keluar dari pegasus itu dan yang paling membutnya terkejut adalah penampakan Sesososk wanita tinggi dengan rambut panjang bergelombang menggunakan gaun putih seperti warna pegasus tadi muncul dan pegasus tadi menghilang. Yeoja itu terlihat masih memiliki sayap samar karna sayap pegasusnya belum sepenuhnya menghilang._

 _Namja itu bergerak mundur tidak percaya akan apa yang dia lihat dan_

 _KRAAKK..._

 _Tanpa sengaja dia menghinjak ranting kering dan itu membuat yeoja itu terkejut dan dengan sekejap menghilang..._

.

.

.

~ DREAM ~

.

.

Happy reading...

Lagi Namjoon terbangun dari tidurnya terduduk. Tubuhnya penuh oleh keringat dingin sekarang. Sedetik kemudian pintu kamar Namjoon terbuka dan muncul seorang yeoja paruh baya dari balik pintu dan langsung berteriak' Astaga..' saat melihat keadaan Namjoon. Yeoja paruh baya itu segera mendekat kearah Namjoon dan melatakkan pungung tangannya di dahi Namjoon.

"Gwaencana Namjoon-ah?" ucapnya Khawatir

"Gwaencanayo eomma" balasnya dengan senyum yang dipaksakan agar sang ibu tidak khawatir dan percaya.

"Tapi Namjo..."

BRAAK

Ucapan yeoja paruh baya yang tetap terlihat cantik dan muda diusianya itu terhenti saat mendengar suara pintu digebrak melihatkan seorang namja paruh baya yang tegap dan berwibawa didepannya

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Namjoon?" ucap namja tersebut

Namjoon tersenyum

"Aku baik appa" jawabnya

"Baguslah! Appa ada tugas untukmu"

"Tapi yang mulia, Namjoon masih kurang sehat" ucap eomma namjoon

" sudahlah eomma, gwaenchanayo~ lagi pula ini bisa membantuku melupakan mimpi ini bukan?" ucap Namjoon menenangkan sang ibu

"Tapi Joon..."

Namjoom menggeleng pelan

"aku baik-baik saja, Yang mulia ibunda ratu..." Jawab Namjoon

"Huuh.. Baiklah, hati-hati kau sedang kurang sehat,? Hmm" ucap yeoja itu lagi sambil menangkup wajah anaknya dengan sebelah tangannya lalu dia permisi pergi dari kamar sang anak karena Sang raja ingin membicarakan tugas yang akan diberikannya kepada sang anak.

Setelah kepergian sang ratu Namjoon mulai bersuara

"Jadi apa tugasku itu appa?" tanyanya

"Sebenarnya ini berkaitan dengan hobimu Joon" jawab Raja Kim

"Apa itu?" tanya Namjoon

"Berburu!"

.

.

.

.

.

Other side/Other time

Seekor kuda pegasus putih tengah terbang tak tau arah. Kuda itu tampak seperti mengeluarkan airmatanya dan akhirnya terbang masuk kedalam hutan terdalam. Pegasus dengan bulu putih bersih yang bersinar dengan sayap yang sangat cocok ditubuhnya,tanduk yang berada di tengah kepalanya oh dan jangan lupakan rambut putih diselingi warna pink yang menghiasi kepalanya sungguh menambah kecantikan pegasus tersebut. Pegasus itu terus saja mengeluarkan air mata yang membasahi pipinya tanpa ada niatan untuk berhenti. Tiba-tiba kata-kata namja tadi terngiang ditelinganya

'kau hanya akankembali kewujud aslimu jika 'dia' menerimamu apa adanya dan mengembalikan apa yang telah diambilnya dari ku dan tidak memburu pegasus langka sepertimu'

'Atau kau akan berubah pada saat cahaya bulan mengenai tubuhmu terutama tandukmu itu...'

'jika dalam waktu 8-10 bulan kau tidak bertemu dengan 'dia' maka maafkan aku kau hanya bisa memilih bersama ku atau tetap dalam wujud itu hingga akhir hayat. Dan itupun jika kau selamat'

Lagi pegasus itu menitikkan air matanya lalu dia duduk dibawah sebatang pohon yang tinggi nan rimbun lalu menyembunyikan kepalanya didalam sayapnya. Ini sudah bulan ke 9 setelah kejadian itu dan pegasus ini masih belum tau siapa 'dia' yang dimaksudkan namja itu.

.

.

.

.

"Berburu, dan beberapa pengawal akan ikut bersamamu"

Namjoon mengingat kata-kata sang ayah handanya itu lalu kembali menghela nafasnya untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia hanya tidak mengerti kenapa appanya itu sangat menginginkan hewan ini? Padahalkan appanya sudah punya banyak bagian yang dianggap berharga dan dapat meningkatkan kekuatan sihir itu tapi, kenapa appanya selalu menginginkannya lagi-lagi dan lagi.

"Pangeran, apa kita langsung berburu atau anda ingin kita dirikan tenda sekarang?" suara salah seorang prajurit mengembalikan Namjoon kedalam alam sadarnya dan memandang sekelilingnya ternyata mereka sudah sampai kedalam hutan.

"Kita dirikan tenda saja dulu, kita mulai pemburuan besok!" ucapnya lalu turun dari kuda yang di tugganginya.

"Baik Pangeran!" jawab para prajuritnya serempak lalu mulai melakukan tugas mereka masing-masing. Sedangkan Namjoon melihat-lihat keadaan sekitar hutan. Langit mulai menggelap karena hari sudah mulai sore jadi Namjoon memutuskan tidak main jauh- jauh dari rombongan dan segera kembali ketenda.

.

.

Night

Mereka memasak mekan malam dengan bahan makanan yang dibawa sebagai bekal dari istana karena mereka belum mulai berburu jadi mereka memasak apa yang ada saja dulu. Selesai makan Namjoon permisi duluan ketenda pribadinya dan salah satu pengawal baru saja akan beranjak mengantarkannya, namun segera di hentikannya. Saat perjalanan menuju tendanya dia sempat tanpa sengaja melirik kearah hutan yang sudah gelap sekarang. Dan entah mengapa Namjoon merasa ada yang menarik perhatiannya untuk masuk lebih jauh kedalam hutan namun dia tak memperdulikannya dan memilih masuk kedalam tenda untuk istirahat.

 _Namjoon terbangun ditengah hutan dan melihat seorang anak kecil dengan rambut panjang bergelombang mendekat kearahnya_

" _Namjoon, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" ucapnya saat sudah berada di dekat namjoon_

" _kau siapa dik?" tanya Namjoon_

" _Aku Seokjin, Kim seokjin. Apa kau lupa?" ucap gadis kecil itu_

" _Ah sudahlah ayo!" ucap gadis kecil itu saat melihat wajah bingung namja itu, lalu dia menuntun Namjoon mengikuti langkahnya_

" _Kau akan menolongku, iyakan Joonie?" ucap yoeja itu sambil membawa Namjoon ketengah hutan dimana mereka ada ditanah yang cukup lapang di tengah hutan_

" _Kau tidak akan melukaiku kan? Apalagi membunuh ku benarkan?" ucap yeoja itu melepaskan tangan Namjoon dan mulai berdiri menjauh saat itulah Namjoon melihat seekor Pegasus dibelakang yeoja kecil itu dan mengangkat anak panahnya_

" _Kau tidak akan membunuhku kan?" ucap yeoja kecil itu lagi sebelum..._

" _AKKKHH..." teriakan yeoja kecil itu terdengar diseluruh hutan dan dia tumbang dengaan darah yang mengalir dari perutnya._

 _Namjoon Terkejut oleh perbutannya sendiri, dia berdiri membeku melihat keadaan naas anak didepannya_

Namjoon terbangun dengan nafas memburu dang berkeringat dingin, dia mencari air lalu meminumnya untuk menenangkan diri lalu ia keluar dari tenda. Pada saat dia berjalan-jalan disekitar tenda lagi, ia merasakan sesuatu yang seperti memanggilnya untuk masuk lebih dalam kehutan.

Dengan berbekalkan keberanian dan rasa penasaran yang kuat serta sebuah busur panah Namjoon masuk kedalam hutan, dia tidak membawa obor ataupun alat bantu penerangan yang lainnya karena bulan malam itu bisa dikatakan sangat terang benderang. Namjoon sempat beberapa kali berdecak kagum dengan keadaan dan pemandangan yang disajikan hutan dimalan hari dengan cahaya bulan yang menyinarinya

"Hutan dimalam hari lebih menarik dan penuh mistery dari pada disiang hari..."

"Dan lebih dingin juga kkkkk" kikiknya sambil mengusap kedua lengannya untuk mendapatkan kehangatan. Seketika Namjoon mengingat sesuatu, rasanya dia pernah erasakan ini bahkan sering tapi dimana? Namjoon bagai terkena dejavu sekarang.

"aku rasa... aku pernah juga melakukan hal ini, tapi kapan? Dan dimana?" tanyanya bingung

Namun sepersekian detik kemudian ia hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh

"Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja" ucapnya lalu masuk lebih dan lebih dalam lagi kedalam hutan. Namjoon benar-benar menikmati perjalanannya didalam hutan hingga tanpa sadar dia sudah mulai masuk kedalam inti hutan atau sebut saja hutan terdalam atau tengah-tengah hutan. Pada saat asik mengagumi keindahan dan pesona hutan tiba-tiba

"Kreek...kreek" ada seperti suara daun kering yang diinjak oleh hewan ataupun makhluk lainnya. Namjoon mulai was-was dengan suara itu, lalu dia mendengar suara kibasan sayap yang sepertinya ukuran sayap hewan ini tidaklah kecil.

Namjoon mencoba mendekat kearah asal suara tersebut dengan perlahan-lahan tapi sepertinya suara itu selalu bergerak menjauh. Hingga akhirnya suara itu berhenti dan Namjoon bisa melihat segumpal besar cahaya yang menyilaukan mata didepannya. Namjoon mengangkat tangannya untuk melindungi matanya dari bias cahaya yang menyilaukan tersebut, hingga akhirnya cahaya tersebut perlahan-lahan memudar dan Namjoonpun menurunkan tangannya secara perlahan pula, dia perlahan dapat melihat seekor pegasus putih unik yang memiliki tanduk perlahan-lahan keluar dari gumpalan cahaya itu. Namjoon sempat terpesona oleh kecantikan hewan yang ada didepaannya ini, bulu putih bersihnya, rambut putih yang menutupi lehernya dan jangan lupakan sebuah mahkota kecil yang menghiasi kepalanya menambah kecantikan kuda ini. Sepersekian menit kemudian Namjoon mengarahkan anak panahnya kearah pegasus itu dari balik pohon, dia sudah menemukan hewan yang dimaksud oleh ayah handanya.

Baru saja Namjoon Hendak membidik buruannya lagi-lagi cahaya itu muncul dan membuat namjoon tanpa sengaja melepaskan anak panahnya

"Akkkh.." terdengar teriakan seorang yeoja yang kesakitan setelah cahaya itu hilang dan itu membuat Namjoon membuka matanya segera dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat seorang yeoja menggunakan long dress putih yang kini mulai ternodai dengan warna merah di bagian lengannya, dengan rambut panjang bergelombang

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa maksudmu dengan seokjin yang tidak akan bisa datang" ucap seorang ratu kepada ratu lainnya

"Maaf magic queen, tapi putri Seokjin tidak dalam wujud aslinya sekarang dan dia juga menghilang dari istana selama 9 bulan ini, aku tau pernikahan mereka sudah dekat tapi ini sungguh masalah diluar perkiraan ku" ucapnya menjelaskan

"Bagaimana bisa? Bukannya dia juga sudah memiliki tunangan"

"Iya dia punya..."

"Tunggu kau bilang dia dalam wujud apa?" tanya Ratu sihir

"Kuda Pegasus Putih" jawab angel queen

"Rajaku, bukannya kau menyuruh pangeran untuk memburu seekor pegasus yang terlihat berkeliaran disekitar hutan?" ucap mgic queen khawatir

"Ne, apa mungkin itu..."

.

.

.

.

.

"Sudah kuduga kau pasti akan memburunya" ucap seorang Namja

"Sama seperti yang ayahmu lakukan dengan Pegasus terakhir yang terbang bebas di Negri sihir"

"Kau bahkan tidak bisa merasakan adanya kejanggalan dari pegasus tersebut"

"Heh.. Menyedihkan!" ucapnya sinis sambil memandang jauh keluar balkon kamarnya

.

.

.

.

Seokjin melihat kearah belakang dan pandangannya bertemu dengan seorang Namja yang dia yakin bahwa dialah yang telah memanahnya. Seokjin memandang manik kelam itu lalu tiba-tiba saja sebuah bayangan terputar di kepalanya bagaikan sebuah film pendek

" _Seokjin dia Pangeran Kim, ayo berikan hormat"_

...

" _Sekarang kalian resmi bertunangan, dan 25 tahun lagi kalian akan bertemu lagi"_

 _..._

" _Namjoon kenapa tidak mau menunggangi Pegasus?" tanya seorang gadis keci kepada seorag namja kecil di sebelahnya_

" _Karena mereka pernah menendangku dan aku takut di tendang lagi, aku juga sedih kalau melihat pegasus" jawab namja kecil itu dengan polosnya_

" _Benarkah? Kenapa kau sedih?Apa itu sakit? Dimana yang ditendang"_

 _..._

Seokjin segera memutus kontak matanya dengan namja itu lalu bangkit dan berlari sejauh mungkin dari 'sang pemburu' ya setidaknya itulah yang ada dalam fikirannya.

.

.

Namjoon tersadar dari lamunannya saat yeoja itu memutuskan kontak mata mereka dan berlari menjauh. Dia hanya memendang pungung yeoja itu sebelum dia menyadari sesuatu

" _Namjoon! Seokjin sebentar lagi datang dan sebentar lagi kalian akan menikah" ucap magic queen_

" _Seook jin?" tanyanya_

" _Hmm, tunamganmu sayang... ingat teman yeoja masa kecilmu? Itulah dia orangnya"_

Saat mengingat itu namjoon langsung berlari mengejar yeoja tadi karena dia juga tidak tau mengapa tetapi saat mereka beradu pandang sekelebat ingatan atau bayangan muncul di kepalanya dan itu tentang 'Seokjin'. Setelah perjalanan yang cukup jauh dan melelahkan akhirnya Namjoon menemukan yeoja itu tengah terbaring lemah dibawah sebuah pohon yang cukup besar dengan darah yang masih mengalir dari lukanya dan anak panah yang masih melekat pada lengannya. Tanpa pikir panjang dia menghampiri yeoja itu yang sekarang entah mengapa malah mengeluarkan sayap yang cukup besar dipunggungnya. Namjoon hanya takut kalau bayangan tentang teman kecilnya yang bernama seokjin yang terlintas begitu saja saat ia bertemu pandang tadi itu adalah benar yeoja ini oleh karena itu dia berniat membawanya ke istana untuk dirawat dan juga bertanya pada sang ibunda.

.

.

.

3 Days later

Seokjin akhirnya terbangun setelah sekitar 3 hari tertidur karena dia kehilangan banyak darah dan selama 3 hari itu pula dia berubah ubah siang dalam wujud pegasusnya disiang hari dan malam saat terkena cahaya bulan dalam wujud aslinya yaitu seorang putri fairy

Seokjin duduk dan langsung memegang kepalanya yang terasa pusing, mungkin karna efek tidur terlalu lama dan banyak kehabisan darah kemarin.

"Akkh... na eodi?" ucapnya bingung. Untung saja dia terbangun di malam hari jadi dia dalam wujud aslinya.

"Kau ada di istana sihir, tepatnya di kamarku" jawab seseorang dari arah pintu utama kamar tersebut. sokjin terlonjak kaget mendengar suara tersebut

"Neo nuguya?" tanya seokjin was-was

"Aku kim Namjon. Pangeran Kim..." jawabnya.

Seokjin menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung,' siapa itu namjoon?' kira-kira itulah pertanyaan yang terlintas di kepalanya.

"... Tunanganmu!" lanjut Namjoon. Setelah menghabiskan cukup banyak waktu untuk menjelaskan dan meyakinkan seokjin bahwa dia adalah tunangannya barulah seokjin mulai percaya. Magic queen maupun angel queen sedang istirahat jadi tidak bisa membantu menjelaskan jadilah Namjoon yang harus ekstra bersabar menjelaskan kepada yeoja didepannya ini.

"apa sayap itu memang tidak bisa hilang?" tanya namjoon yang melihat sayap putih dipunggung seokjin

"Oh? Tentu bisa" jawabnya lalu sayap itu hilang

"nah, begini lebih baik" ucap namjoon

"Seokjin-ah.." panggil Namjoon

"Hmm?" jawab Seokjin

"Mian, aku memanahmu dan meembuat kau terluka,kehabisan banyak darah dan tidak sadarkan diri selama tiga hari. sungguh aku sangat menyesal Jinie-ah... maafkan aku.." sesal Namjoon

"Gwaencana, namjoon-ah. kau tidak mengetahui itu adalah aku, jadi ini bukan sepenuhnya salahmu" jawab Seokjin lembut

"Gumawo Seokjin-ah" ucap Namjoon yang dibalas senyuman tulus dari Seokjin

"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu bisa dalam keadaan dua bentuk ini?" tanya Namjoon

"Dan apa solusinya?"

"Ceritanya cukup panjang, tapi baiklah..."

Flash back

Seokjin kecil adalaah seorang anak perempuan yang cantik dan selalu saja bermain dengan ceria ,selalu tertawa dan tersenyum lebar dan ramah pada semua orang. Dan ternyata sifatnya ini menarik perhatian salah satu teman namjanya disekolah kerajaan, namja kecil itu selalu memperhatikannya dan selalu tersenyum melihat tingkah seokjin yang dianggapnya menggemaskan. Semua baik selama bertahun-tahun sampai akhirnya dia mendengar bahwa gadis kecil itu sudah ditunangkan dia juga menerimanya karena sebenarnya dia juga sudah di tunangkan denga seorang gadis kecil yang tak kalah manis dan cantik dari seokjin, yoeja itu bernama Park Jimin.

Hingga akhirnya 20 tahun berlalu dan dia menerima Jimin dengan senang hatinya. Namun, apa yang terjadi Jimin malah mengkhianatinya dan memilih hidup dengan salah satu pangeran kegelapan yang bernama Min Yoongi. Awalnya namja bernama lengkap Jung Hoseok ini menerima saja hingga akhirnya dia diangkat jadi Raja kerajaan Kuda sihir(pegasus) dan terdengar olehnya banyak kuda yang memang langka karna sihir yang ada pada hewan itu lumayan besar mulai punah dan menghilang hingga ia terpaksa menangkap beberapa dan mengurungnya di kawasan kerajaan dan dia tahu betul suapa yang telah melakukannya.

5 years later

Hoseok tiba-tiba datang keistana para angel dengan alasan membawa lamaran untuk putri mereka satu-atunya yaitu Kim seok jin. Angel queen jelas langsung menolak dan mengatakan bahwa putrinya sudah memiliki tunangan dan juga mengatakan kalau Hoseok juga sudah memilikinya.

"Heh..! ya aku memiliki tunangan. Tunangan yang meninggalkanku demi seorang pangeran kegelapan itu" ucap Hoseok sinis terdengar nada kekecewaan juga disitu

"Tapi kenapa Seokjin? Dia sudah punya tunangan dan beberapa bulan lagi mereka akan bersama" jawab ratu

"karna aku manginginkannya" jawab hoseok

Saat mereka tengah beradu mulut tiba- tiba seorang yeoja cantik dan tinggi dengan stelan gaun putih turun

"Ada apa ini?" tanyanya

Dan Hoseok menanyakan hal yang sama kepada seokjin seperti apa yang di katakannya kepada sang ratu dan seokjin dengan tegas menolak. Hoseok yang naik darah mengucapkan mantra mengutuk Seokjin menjadi seekor pegasus langka yang selalu diburu olah kerajaan Sihir Kim.

"kau hanya akan kembali kewujud aslimu jika 'dia' menerimamu apa adanya dan mengembalikan apa yang telah diambilnya dari ku dan tidak memburu pegasus sepertimu" ucap Hoseok saat perlahan-lahan Seokjin berubah menjadi pegasus

"Atau kau akan berubah pada saat cahaya bulan mengenai tubuhmu terutama tandukmu itu..." tambahnya

"jika dalam waktu 8-10 bulan kau tidak bertemu dengan 'dia' maka maafkan aku kau hanya bisa memilih bersama ku atau tetap dalam wujud itu hingga akhir hayat. Dan itupun jika kau selamat, karna selain persyaratan tadi hanya aku yang bisa mematahkan kutukan ini" ucapnya tersenyum menang saat melihat keadaan seokjin yang sudah menjadi pegasus total

"bahkan dalam wujud inipun kau tetap terlihat cantik" ucap Hoseok

Seokjin mengeluarkan airmatanya dan terbang tanpa tujuan keluar dari istana

Flash back off

"begitulah ceritanya" ucap seokjin

"Siapa itu Hoseok?" tanya Namjoon

" Raja Negri Kuda" jawab seokjin

"Lalu kenapa dia ingin mengambilmu?"

"Mmm... emtahlah yang jelas dia ingin bilang bahwa kau tidak boleh memburu pegasus secara liar lagi dan kembalikan cula pegasus yang sudah kau ambil itu ke raja Jung" ucap seokjin

"Hmm, baiklah" jawab Namjoon, Seokjin tersenyum mendengarnya

"Apa kau akan tetap menerimaku jika misalnya aku tidak bisa kembali kewujud ini lagi" tanya seokjin ragu

"Tentu kenapa tidak? Dalam wujud pegasuspun kau tetap terlihat cantik" goda Namjoon.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya Seokjin terlepas dari kutukannya dan hidup dengan Namjoon sebagai calon penerus raja dan ratu kerajaan Sihir, Dan Namjoon beserta ayahandanya datang ke Negri kuda untuk mengembalikan cula pegasus yang sudah diambilnya dan meminta maar secara resmi. hoseok memaafkan tapi dia masih berat melepas Seok jin,karena sebenarnya dia memilih membalaskan dendamnya ke Seokjin agar Namjoon tidak mengetahui letak tunanggannya dan dia bisa bersama orang yang disukainya sejak kecil namun semuanya gagal. Dan sekarang Hoseok menerima kekalahannya lagi dengan berbesar hati dan saat dia tengah jalan-jalan di sekitar hutan untuk menyegarkan fikirannya dia melihat seorang yeoja yang tidak asing menurutnya tengah asyik bermain di tanah lapang berlarian menikmati angin sore dan memaimkan bunga-bunga yang sedang bermekaran tanpa sadar bibir Hoseok tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman saat melihat wajah yeoja itu

"Hai, yeoja aneh! " sapanya

"eoh? Raja Kuda?" balas yeoja itu sambil tersenyum lebar sambil melihat kearah Hoseok yang tetap berdiri diam di tempatnya begitu pula yeoja yang di panggil 'yeoja anah' itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

End

Hahahaha aku balik ama ff one shot

Ini baru cerita asli punyaku, mian jelek

Mohon reviewnya...

.

.

.

.

.

Epilogue Hoseok

"Kapan kau kembali dari negri aneh itu" tanya Hoseok kepada yeoja disampingnya itu.

"Belum lama ini" jawab yeoja itu.

Sekarang mereka tengah duduk dibawah sebuah pohon besar di tengah tanah lapang tersebut

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Sudah ditentukan?" tanya hoseok setelah mengangguk menanggapi jawaban yeoja itu sebelumnya

"Belum.." jawabnya

Hoseok sedikit terkejut mendengarnya, karna mereka selalu ditentukan oleh keluarga, namun kemudian dia tersenyum

"Tae?" panggilnya lirih yang tak mendapatkan respon

"Ya, Kim Tae Hyung!" ulangnya dengan suara yang cukup besar sekarang

"nde?" ucap Yeoja yang bernama Kim Taehyung itu dan melihat kearah Hoseok

"Kita sudah kenal lama, dan sudah berteman lama juga jadi...,Bolehkah aku memilih mu?" ucap Hoseok

End

Ini end yang beneran

.

.

Funfict ini sudah mengalami perubahan alias sudah diedit dari yang awal di publikasikan

Give me your review...

Ghamsahamnida

Terima kasih udah nyempatin waktu untuk membaca coretan abtrak saya... #bow


End file.
